


(get jazzy on it)

by darlingsweet, Mooncactus



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncactus/pseuds/Mooncactus
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie finally have an awkward but honest discussion about their feelings. Too bad they're on different continents.(takes place in the "five year gap" of TDOTL)(podfic)





	(get jazzy on it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(get jazzy on it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989210) by [Mooncactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncactus/pseuds/Mooncactus). 



> Hey so I've noticed that mediafore has gotten preeetty pop-up happy lately so I def rec having your ad-blocker ready to rumble babes. Sorry about that! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the podfic!

Title: (get jazzy on it)

Author: Mooncactus

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy

Rating: T

Length: 0:33:07

Link: [(get jazzy on it)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5ia23g552yrs0gb/%28get_jazzy_on_it%29.mp3/file)


End file.
